Season 7
The seventh season of Postman Pat television series aired in 2013. It is the second series of Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service. Episodes #Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin - Pat has to deliver a copy of the new "Cowboy Colin" book to the school. #Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell - The church bell Big Bob is returning to its rightful place. #Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep - Pat has to deliver a special breed of sheep to Amy. #Postman Pat and the Metal Detector - Pat has to deliver a metal detector to Ted. #Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery - The school is being turned into a restaurant for a night. #Postman Pat and the Runaway Bees - The flower boxes are going to be removed from the market. #Postman Pat and the Identical Cats - Doctor Gilbertson has to look after her sister's cat. #Postman Pat and the Train Station Window - The railway station in Pencaster is getting a new window. #Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail - Rosie ruins the entries for the sculpture trail. #Postman Pat and Meera's Gecko - Pat has to deliver Meera's new pet gecko. #Postman Pat and the Booming Bagpipes - Mrs. Goggins is pining for Scotland. #Postman Pat and the Scarecrow - Pat has to deliver a scarecrow to Thompson Ground. #Postman Pat and the Seaside Special - Pat has to return Mrs. Goggins' handbag before the train ride to the seaside. #Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon - Pumpkin gets the special delivery stuck on his head. #Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night - Pat has to deliver the karaoke machine to the Green. #Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo - Dottie the school hampster goes missing. #Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine - Pat has to deliver a weather machine to Ted. #Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle - Pat has to deliver a new skateboard to Ajay. #Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck Race - Pat has to deliver the rubber ducks for the annual duck race. #Postman Pat and the Sticky Situation - Pat has to deliver Alf's birthday present. #Postman Pat and the Tricky Tracker - Pat has to deliver a tracking device for Alf's pigeon, Cedric. #Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band - Pat helps everyone with their ukulele problems. #Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree - Pat has to deliver a tree to Thompson Ground. #Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website - The school are setting up a website about Greendale. #Postman Pat and the Twinkly Lights - Greendale station is going to be decorated for Diwali. #Postman Pat and the Christmas Panto Horse - Ted and Arthur are going to play the pantomime horse. Characters *Pat Clifton *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Bonnie *Ben Taylor *Lauren Taylor *Lizzy Taylor *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Rosie *Cedric *Daisy *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *Nikhil Bains *Arthur Selby *Lucy Selby *Sylvia Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Charlie Pringle *Amy Wrigglesworth *Pumpkin *Michael Lam *Pat's Father (mentioned) Characters introduced *Pat *Bess *George *Dottie *Mrs. Goggins' Sister (mentioned) *Ted's Grandfather (mentioned) *P.C. Selby's Grandfather (mentioned) *The Bell Menders (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 2 *PAT 3 *PAT 4 *PAT 5 *PAT 6 *PAT 7 *PAT 8 *The Red Tractor *The Greendale Rocket *Pencaster Flyer *Ted's Lorry *The Panda Car *SCHOOL 1 *SYLVIA 1 *VET 1 *Michael's Mobile Shop *Alf's Quad Bike *The Bell Mender's Crane (mentioned) Cast *Lewis MacLeod as Pat, Ben and Alf *Melissa Sinden as Jess and Bonnie *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson and Charlie *Janet James as Julian, Lauren and Lucy *Angela Griffin as Lizzy and Amy *Bradley Clarkson as Ted and P.C. Selby *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill, Ajay and Michael *Dan Milne as the Reverend Timms *Archie Panjabi as Nisha and Meera Songs *Postman Pat *SDS Theme *Happy Christmas Everyone Trivia *This season introduces Bradley Clarkson and Dan Milne to the cast. *This is the first season and only Postman Pat project to date not to feature series veteran, Ken Barrie. *This is the first season to be animated by Mackinnon & Saunders Ltd. which only built the puppets for the series before, since 2003. *This is the last series with Annika Bluhm as the head writer. Category:Television Series